1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a determination method and a recording medium and, in particular, to a determination method and a recording medium for determining the structure of a convolutional neural network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, the performance of image recognition has dramatically increased by using Deep Learning. Deep Learning is a mythology used in machine learning based on a multi-layered neural network. For example, a convolutional neural network is used as the multi-layered neural network (refer to, for example, Min Lin, Qiang Chen, Shuicheng Yan, “Network In Network”). The convolutional neural network is formed from a multi-layered neural network that repeats convolution of local regions and pooling. This document describes, as the structure of a convolutional neural network, the structure of a neural network formed from a multi-convolutional layer generated by sandwiching a plurality of convolutional layers by pooling layers so that the performance of image recognition can increase.